


An Olive Branch

by scary_white



Series: Homecoming Queens [2]
Category: Carrie (1976), Carrie (2002), Carrie (2013), Carrie - All Media Types, Carrie - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Carrie, Domestic Violence, F/F, Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:34:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28355526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scary_white/pseuds/scary_white
Summary: When Chris Hargenson finds herself in over her head with her boyfriend Billy Nolan, she finds help in the least likely place.
Relationships: Chris Hargensen & Carrie White, Susan Snell & Carrie White, Susan Snell/Carrie White
Series: Homecoming Queens [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2121729
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	An Olive Branch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [irlquicksilver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/irlquicksilver/gifts).



> This was written for the Carrie Holiday Fic Exchange I did with my friends! I hope you like it, Nye!
> 
> (In this AU, it is earlier in the school year, just after Homecoming. The events of the story are still the same, just set earlier in the school year.)
> 
> If you're coming from "To Veer off a Horrible Path," I am so sorry for the giant leap. This fic was not initially planned to be apart of this series, but halfway through writing it, I decided I wanted it to be a continuation of the series. I swear I'll fill the gaps as soon as I can!

She was loath to admit it, but maybe her father had been right to be wary of Billy. 

Dating him had been like a game to her. He was a stubborn and unshakable force that Chris had delighted in playing with. He freaked her old man out, and better yet, he was a wrench thrown into her Daddy’s perfect plan for her. 

She’d always been good at playing others. She had used her manipulation skills to climb the ranks at Ewen High and had done the same at her middle and elementary schools before that. She’d kept others beneath her by worming her way into relationships and causing problems. She fucked others over, and she played with people’s feelings. 

But this time…

Well, the only person who had been fucked over this time was herself.

In the beginning, she felt like had been in control with Billy, she played him. But it all went wrong. Maybe she had given a few too many victories. Maybe she gave in one too many times. Maybe she’d lost her game. But somewhere along the line, she had given Billy an inch, and she had been too stupid to see him take the whole mile. 

And now she was reduced to this. 

Hiding away in the girl’s bathroom, steeling herself against the sink trying not to vomit. 

The great Chris Hargenson. Reduced to this. 

An insistent rapping came from the bathroom door, and Chris tightened her already white-knuckled grip on the sink. 

“Give me a minute!” She snapped. 

The knocking stopped and the door swung open. 

Daddy liked to say that Chris had a penchant for finding trouble. 

Daddy was right. 

“Are you deaf?” She said, “I said give me a minute.” 

“I’ve waited on you enough,” He said, grabbing her wrist. 

She tried ripping her arm out from his grasp,but his grip was too strong. She swallowed thickly, and a stab of fear shot through her. She held his gaze regardless. 

Billy narrowed his eyes. “What’s wrong with you?”

Chris looked away. “Nothing,” She said, “Just fuck off, okay?”

The grip around her wrist tightened and Chris hissed. Her eyes watered and she bit her cheek. 

His breath was uncomfortably warm against her cheek as he spoke, and she resisted the urge to recoil. 

“I don’t like this attitude, Chrissy.” 

“What, are you gonna cry about it?” 

The grip on her wrist became unbearable, and with her free hand, she clawed desperately at the hand holding hers. But it was to no avail, he was going to break her wrist. 

But then--

“Hey!” A meek voice cried, “Get off of her!” 

Billy turned to confront the intruder, and Chris snatched her arm back as soon as it was free, cradling her wrist to her chest. 

"Well, well," Billy said, "If it isn't praying Carrie." 

Chris's brow shot up at the name. She peered around Billy to see Carrie standing in the doorway, clutching her backpack straps tightly as she always did when she was confronted. The two of them made eye contact, and Chris could see Carrie's displeasure written across her face as the girl realized just who she had saved. 

"Why don't you run along, church girl. Let me handle my business." 

Carrie looked back at the door, and for a moment, Chris feared that she would leave. She knew the girl had no reason to stick around. Not after everything she had done to her. 

Karma was a bitch like that. 

But Carrie turned her gaze back to Billy, and she held her head up high as she told him "no." 

"No?" Billy growled.

"No." 

Billy chuckled and turned a glance at Chris, pointing a thumb at Carrie as if to say "Get a load of this bitch." 

Chris forced a weak laugh. 

"You know," He said, advancing on Carrie, "Bad things happen to people who can't stay out of other people's shit." 

To her credit, the girl did not back down. Chris had to hand it to Sue, the girl had brought out Carrie's bold side. 

"And bad things happen to people who dump blood on girls at Homecoming." 

What? How did she--?

Billy rounded on Chris. 

"You told."

Chris's heart jumped into her throat as she recalled the threat Billy had made to her on the night of Homecoming.

"I didn't!" 

But it was too late, Billy was storming over to her, hand raised. Chris braced herself against the wall as she waited for the impact, but it never came. 

Glass shattered and Chris tentatively opened her eyes.

What. The fuck. 

Shards of glass hung in the air, held by nothing. They surrounded her boyfriend while one especially sharp piece of glass was aimed at his throat.

"Bad things happen to people who trick me," Carrie said, "Worse things happen to men like you." 

Billy's eyes were wide like saucers as he stood there frozen like a statue. He was standing up unnervingly straight, like someone had attached a string to his head and had pulled as hard as they could. She thought if his spine strained anymore than it already was it would snap. 

Carrie stood behind him, eerily calm. 

"Here's what's gonna happen," Carrie said, "You're going to walk out of this bathroom and take yourself to the police station. There you're going to turn yourself in for the prank that nearly killed Tommy on prom night and for that," She nodded her head towards Chris, "Do you hear me?" 

Billy frowned. "And if I don't?" 

The piece of glass pointed at his throat thrust forward, and Billy hissed as it drew blood. 

"Then I'll slit your throat right here. Maybe Chris could collect it and save it for the next Homecoming Queen. That's what you used for me, isn't it? Pig's blood?" 

"You're a _freak_." 

"A freak who could kill you. So what's it gonna be?"

Carrie released her hold on Billy, and the boy collapsed. 

Carrie frowned at the sight, and then let the shards of glass fall, raining down on Billy. 

The boy squeaked and tried in vain to roll away, but he was still caught by an unfortunate amount of glass.

"I never said to get down." 

"I'm sorry--"

" _Go!_ "

Billy nodded shakily and scrambled to his feet as Carrie looked on coldly.

Chris felt an odd combination of satisfaction and fear as she watched. Billy ran out the door and Chris was left alone with Carrie. 

"Carrie," She said, "I'm--I'm sorry. For everything." 

Carrie pressed her lips into a white line. 

"No you're not," She said, "You're afraid." 

"And you think I shouldn't be?" 

Carrie snorted. "I could have killed you at prom. I was going to, actually. I was so angry. Be thankful Sue was there." 

Chris frowned, searching Carrie's expression for any tells, to catch her lying. She found nothing and a chill ran down her spine. 

"You're a weird bitch, Carrie White. A minute ago you were threatening to murder someone for me, and now you tell me the only reason you didn't kill me was because your little girlfriend was there. Who does that?"

Carrie flushed a deep red. 

"She's--She's not my girlfriend…" 

Chris snorted. "Sure." She said, "Why did you help me anyways?" 

Carrie shrugged. "Honestly? I didn't realize it was you." 

"You thought about leaving, though. Why didn't you?" 

Carrie ducked her head, her gaze flicking to the ground. 

"Abusive men make abusive women," She muttered, "Hurt people hurt people."

Chris hummed, mulling her words over.

"Mommy issues then?" 

Carrie's head shot up, eyes wide. 

"I--" 

"I'll take that as a yes then." 

Carrie starred, gaping at her. Chris rolled her eyes. 

And then...

"My mom tried to kill me after prom." 

What.

Who just-- Who just dropped shit like that? 

"Oh…" Was all she could manage in response.

The two lapsed into a painfully long silence, and Chris wasn't quite sure what to do. There was a time, just a couple weeks ago, where Chris would have scoffed at the idea of being intimidated by Carrie White. Before, she would have shoved Carrie to the ground and leave her with some cruel words as a parting gift. 

That was before she knew she could kill her without lifting a finger. 

And though she would never admit it, a part of her still cared for Sue, despite their falling out. If little Suzy Snell was taken with Carrie White then she would back off. 

Freaky murder powers or not.

She only wished she could have decided that before pulling that damn cord. Before twelve years of friendship could be washed away in a sea of red. 

The door swung open again, and there she was. As if summoned by thought alone.

"Hey Carrie, are you alright in here-- Oh.'

She could see her ex-friend tense in the shoulders as she laid eyes on her, and Chris fought to squash the hurt that tried festering. 

The girl came up behind Carrie, placing a gentle hand on the girl's lower back and she smiled a polite smile At Chris which didn't quite reach her eyes. 

"Is everything alright in here?" She said, addressing the both of them, and then to Carrie, "Did she do anything?" 

Chris scoffed. 

"I don't think _Carrie_ needs _you_ to protect her, Susan."

Sue wrinkled her nose at the use of her full name, but her distaste was almost immediately replaced with alarm as she noticed the shards of broken glass on the floor. 

"...What happened here?"

"Oh nothing," Chris said, pretending to pick at her nails. "Carrie and I were just having a little chat about boys. Girl talk and what not." 

Sue glanced worriedly at Carrie, and the girl offered a reassuring smile. 

"Sue, I'm okay, really," She said.

Sue didn't look so convinced. She peered at Chris, lips pursed, and Chris thought for a moment that the girl would force the truth out of them. 

But the girl let it go with a shake of her head and she turned back to Carrie.

"Are you about ready to go? Tommy's waiting for us…" 

Carrie nodded, and then turned to Chris, a ghost of a smile at her lips. 

"Bye, Chris." 

Chris could only nod mutely. 

"Um. Thank you, Carrie," she forced out. She supposed a thank you after all that was only polite. 

Carrie nodded once and was then gone, leaving Chris to herself. 

She stared at the door for some time afterwards, the events of the past few minutes finally catching up to her. 

She glanced between the broken glass and the shattered mirror from which it had come and felt herself pale. 

Carrie had actually done that… With her mind… 

Carrie White could kill her without lifting a finger.

_'Oh my_ god.' She thought. 

She slid down the wall till she was sitting on the floor, still staring at the glass. 

Was Carrie White a bad ass..? Who exactly had they all screwed with?

She shook the thoughts away. 

Only one thing was for certain:

Holy shit did she need a drink. 


End file.
